Tropico
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: A tale of sin & redemption that everyone can relate to. Shulk/Lucina with multiple AUs, please review!
1. Part 1 - Body Electric

**Hello!. So if you follow me on tumblr (the link's on my profile if you want to check it out), than you know that I've been teasing a new fanfic for a while. Well, here it is. This is definitely the most ambitious fanfic I've written to date, and I'm super excited for you all to read it. I think it's extremely different from anything I've seen on the site, so I'm quite proud of it. I don't care if it's popular or not: I just want to write this.**

**This fanfic is going to be in three parts. Part two will be uploaded tomorrow afternoon, and part three will be up on Monday. I already planned it out, so it will NOT be any longer.**

**I'm only going to say this once: the main characters will most likely be OOC in each part. I apologize if that bothers anyone, but it's just because each chapter is in a different.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Naga looked pleased with what she saw in front of her. Earth was finally complete, and it couldn't have looked more beautiful. The sun shone bright, its reflection bouncing off the surface of the clear blue ocean water. The green trees created a huge forest, with an exceptionally large tree standing in the middle of it all. Some trees- including the biggest one- held fruit, while others did not. Animals roamed freely throughout the land, each one of them eager to explore this new place.

But there was still one thing missing- and Naga knew exactly what it was.

She promptly grabbed a handful of soil, and turned into a man. The newest creation in the world stood at about five foot six, and had fair skin. His short blonde hair complemented his blue eyes, making him look quite handsome.

"You're name will be… Shulk," Naga said.

Shulk nodded, but didn't respond.

Pleased, Naga removed an extra rib from the man's body. She used it to create a blue-haired, blue-eyed woman. Her skin was also quite fair, though she was shorter than her now breathless counterpart.

_She… she's beautiful_, thought Shulk.

"And your name is Lucina," Naga added.

"Thank you," Lucina replied with a nod.

"Now go out and be free. But please- do not eat any fruit from the largest tree in the forest. It is the Tree of Knowledge, and it is extremely sacred. You're both allowed to consume fruit from the other trees, but that tree is off limits. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," Shulk and Lucina answered in union.

"Good. I must go now, but I will be back."

After Naga left, Lucina and Shulk studied one another carefully. Moments passed before Shulk voiced his earlier thought.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh…t-thank you," Lucina replied with a small giggle. She felt a surge of warmth run into her cheeks, but ignored it.

"Is it alright with you if we go for a walk?" Shulk asked suddenly.

"I'd love to," an eager Lucina said.

Shulk extended his hand out, and the blue-haired woman gingerly grabbed it. The two then began to explore the lush forest that they called home.

"What will we call this beautiful place?" Lucina asked.

"Hmm… how about the 'Garden of Eden'?" suggested Shulk. He didn't know why that idea stuck out in his mind, but he was alright with it. It had a nice poetic ring of it.

"I love it."

"Good. Oh, look up there!"

Lucina gasped at the sight before her. An image of a black-haired man wearing some fancy white outfit stood out against the clear blue sky. He looked like he was singing, but no noise came from him. At least, none that Lucina or Shulk could hear.

The pair then spotted a platinum blonde woman wearing a skimpy white dress and black high heels. Her hair seemed to be blowing through wind, yet it wasn't windy. She also looked like she was singing something. But again, nothing was actually audible to the ears.

Finally, another man appeared in the sky. He looked a bit younger than the first man, and his long hair was an uninteresting shade of brown. He had on a white outfit as well. His looked like a long, plain dress. Light surrounded his head, making him look angelic.

_Elvis is my daddy._

_Marilyn's my mother._

_Jesus is my bestest friend._

_We don't need nobody 'cause we got each other._

_Or at least, I pretend._

Soft music began to play, surprising the couple. They stood there for a couple seconds to take it all in.

"Can I please… try something?" Shulk asked nervously.

Lucina nodded. "Of course."

Shulk placed his hands on her waist, and turned her around so that her back was now pressed into his chest. He then moved his hands down to her hips, and made her body move to the music's pace.

Lucina's cheeks turned red again, but she offered up no resistance to the dancing. Instead, her hands went on top of his, as if to keep them from moving. She felt content in that spot. She wondered if she could get lost in his touch. She was willing to test that theory out.

_Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight._

The music got softer, and then stopped a few minutes later.

"Come on, I want to see the Tree of Knowledge," Lucina said abruptly.

Before Shulk could respond, Lucina took off deeper in the forest. She still remembered what Naga had said about not eating fruit from that tree. But Naga hadn't said that looking at the majestic tree was unacceptable. Besides, it was a sight to see. It was large, and the fruit that adorned it look juicy and delicious

"Have one."

The strange new voice made Lucina jump. She scanned her immediate surroundings, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Over here!"

She looked back at the tree, and saw a skinny yellow snake wrapped comfortably around a thin branch. He had a grin on his face like he was up to no good. But Lucina didn't see it that way; she thought he looked friendly.

"Have one what?" she asked.

"An apple from the Tree of Knowledge," the snake answered.

Lucina shook her head. "I can't do that! Naga said not to."

"He only said that so you and Shulk wouldn't become as smart as him," the snake argued. He paused to inch closer to her. "One bite won't hurt a thing."

Lucina studied the tree carefully. The fruit looked delicious, and the snake had said that it would make her as smart as Naga- who wouldn't want that?

After a little more pondering, she plucked an apple out of the tree.

"No!" the first man exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" the woman cried dramatically.

"Don't do it!" the second man shouted.

But Lucina bit the apple anyways. As soon as she did, thunder hit the land. The sound startled her, but that feeling didn't last long.

_Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind…_

She suddenly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Shulk ran over, shocked at what he saw. It didn't take long for him to realize what had happened. He swallowed hard.

"I might as well join her," he muttered under his breath.

The snake grinned with delight as Shulk pried the apple from Lucina's hand. He took a bite of it, and barely swallowed the sweet fruit when he collapsed to the ground beside his companion.

To say that Naga was angry at what they had done was an understatement. Her fury over their sin became so great that she casted Lucina and Shulk out of the Garden of Eden. She vowed to never let them come back. They didn't deserve to live in this heavenly paradise.

_I sing the body electric, baby._

_I sing the body electric, baby._

_I sing the body electric, baby…_

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**In case you're confused: Naga is God, Shulk is Adam, and Lucina is Eve. And YES, I know Shulk has a girlfriend in _Xenoblade._ But for the sake of this fanfic, he's with Lucina instead.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for part 2! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	2. Part 2 - Gods & Monsters

**Hey there, guys! So, I want to apologize for not uploading part two yesterday. I just got caught up at work with a brutal eight hour shift. :( But it's here now, and that's all that matters, right? Right! ;D**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucina glanced at the time on her iPhone. It was now ten to nine, which meant that she had exactly ten minutes to get ready before putting on a show. The club she was at wasn't just her hang out- it was also her workplace. Being a stripper may not be every woman's first job pick, but Lucina loved every second of it.

Anyways, she touched up her pink lip gloss, blew a kiss to her compact's mirror, and fixed her hair. Satisfied with how she looked, she got up and left the backstage area.

Once Lucina took off her black silk robe, cat calls and cheers from the all-male crowd echoed the club. The bright red bikini she had on barely covered her assets, much to the crowd's delight. When she started swinging her slim, petite frame around the pole, men threw their cash her way. She smiled softly and let the music control her dancing.

_In the land of gods &amp; monsters,_

_I was an angel_

_Livin' in the garden of evil_.

* * *

Across town, Shulk was in the near-empty convenience store that he worked at. He was the only employee on duty, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. This was why his friends slash gang members were also there, making conversation.

"Hey, aren't your girlfriend and her friends working a birthday party tomorrow?" Ike asked suddenly.

Shulk nodded. "What are you thinking, man?"

"The girls could act as decoys before we go in and rob the fucking joint," Ike explained. "We'll have to give 'em a cut of the money, but that's no big deal."

"Awesome idea!" Link piped up. "Zelda's gonna be there, and so will Samus and Robin. They'll be cool with it."

"Plus, they can play convincing victims," Rob added. "I mean, how could some dumb strippers have known about what was gonna happen? They just take their clothes off and dance for men! The cops will see that."

By now, Shulk was smiling from ear to ear. "Sounds like an excellent plan, boys."

_Screwed up, scared,_

_Doing anything that I needed…_

* * *

Shulk didn't speak to Lucina until early the next morning. He had already been awake for almost an hour when she joined him in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Babe, I need to talk to you."

"About…"

"Where you and your friends are workin' tonight."

Lucina sipped her coffee with a curious expression. "I'm listening."

Shulk explained Ike's idea, and how foolproof it was because of her and her friends' gig. After all, they knew about the place and the people they would be dancing for.

"So, are you in?" he asked in conclusion.

"I am," Lucina answered confidently. "I'll let the girls know what's going on."

Shulk nodded while she grabbed her phone and shot the three women a quick text.

Lucina: _Shulk and the boys are gonna rob the place we're working. If you come, you'll get some of the money. Are you in?_

It didn't take long for her to get the replies she'd been hoping for.

Samus: _I'm in._

Zelda: _Sure_

Robin: _Yeah, of course!_

"They're all in," Lucina revealed.

Shulk planted a kiss on her lips. "Good."

_No one's gonna take my soul away._

_I'm livin' like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday._

_Motel sprees sprees, and I'm singin'_

"_Fuck yeah, give it to me. This is heaven, what I truly want."_

Then Shulk became serious. He grabbed Lucina's hand and held it tight.

"You do know it's not always gonna be like this," he said.

"Yeah," Lucina replied, uncertain of where he was going with this.

"Just chill, babe. Okay?"

"I will."

The couple shared another kiss before getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mario!"

Mario grinned like an idiot. "God, I don't know what to say, guys… except 'thank you', of course."

"Don't worry!" Luigi exclaimed. "Besides, we have one more surprise for you."

"Jesus Christ, another surprise? What is it now?"

Snake gave off a devilish grin before shouting, "Ladies!"

Lucina led the way to the living room, wearing a white lacy bra and matching thong. She walked straight over to Mario, much to his enjoyment. Zelda began to tease Luigi in her purple lingerie by pretending to take it off for him. Samus approached Snake in her baby blue bra and boy shorts. Robin- clad in a just strapless black bikini- started giving the last man in the room, Little Mac, a lap dance.

"So, you're the birthday boy?" Lucina whispered as she delicately placed her hand on his collarbone.

"Y-yeah," Mario stammered.

Lucina giggled at how he was acting. "Well, do I have a gift for you."

_In the land of gods &amp; monsters,_

_I was an angel_

_Looking to get fucked hard._

Mario's smile got bigger as he received the best lap dance of his life. Lucina's ass pressed onto his groin, forcing him to stifle a groan. He really wanted to touch her, but he hesitated. After all, he wasn't allowed to at a strip club.

His hesitance caught Lucina's attention. So she suddenly said, "Touch me, big boy."

Feeling bold, Mario grabbed her ass in a rough manner. His firm grip made the blue-haired woman moan.

"Oh, fuck yeah," she mumbled.

As if on cue, four men burst into the room. Their bandanas covered their noses and mouths, and the ski masks concealed the eyes and hair. Each man had a large pistol in his hand.

_I don't really wanna know what's good for me._

_God's dead, I said, "Baby, that's alright with me."_

The girls screamed and hit the ground. The men weren't far behind, and they all huddled together. Shulk and his men held them all at gunpoint.

"Give us the fucking money!" Shulk yelled.

"Take it! Take everything!" Mario replied in a shaky voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ike exclaimed as he pocketed the cash.

The girls quietly shrunk away from his gun, which had inched closer to the group on the floor. Tears even sprung to Lucina's eyes, mostly as an attempt to look more like a victim.

It felt like an eternity, but it took less than five minutes for Shulk's gang to rob Mario and his friends. They didn't put up a fight at all- Shulk and the rest of the gang robbed them with little effort. Once they were out of sight, Mario called the police immediately. The robbed men were all shaken, but no one had gotten hurt during the ordeal.

"We might be a while with the cops," Zelda whispered.

"It'll be worth it," Lucina said in a hushed voice. She looked back at the men they had tricked and grinned just a little.

* * *

Lucina and her friends had now joined their boyfriends- each of them a member of Shulk's gang. They were up in the Hollywood Hills, far from the city.

"That went off without a fucking hitch!" Ike bellowed in a cocky voice. He took a swing of his beer before passing it to Samus.

"Do the cops suspect that you knew what was gonna happen?" Rob asked.

His girlfriend, Robin, shook her head. "They thought we were victims, too. We were all like, 'This has never happened to us before, officer. We didn't see it coming at all.' Hook, line, and sinker!"

Everyone cheered and clinked their drinks together. A couple of the guys fired shots into the air, causing the girls to cheer louder.

Lucina was quietly stroking Shulk's leg. He took a drag from his cigarette, and blew the smoke above her head.

"You alright, love?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucina replied as she took a drag from his cigarette.

_When you talk it's like a movie, and you're making me crazy,_

'_Cause life imitates art._

Shulk used his free hand to play with Lucina's hair. She smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Remember- you and I 'til the day we die," Lucina said. "You promised."

"You and I 'til the day we die," Shulk echoed. "I promise, baby."

Lucina smiled. She then tilted her head up and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

_It's innocence lost._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**Glad you enjoyed it! Like I said, this is my most ambitious fanfic to date.**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** It's okay! It's our opinion, and you're entitled to it. Like I've said: facts can be wrong, but opinions cannot. Glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for part 3! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	3. Part 3 - Bel Air

**Hey there, guys! So, the final part of _Tropico_ is now here for you all to read. Thank you so much to all those who read, favourited, followed, and/or reviewed this fanfic. I'm so lucky to have you guys in my life. :) I'll just let you guys read this now.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Lucina, are you sure you wanna do this? There's no turning back after," Shulk said.

"I'm sure, Shulk," Lucina replied as she adjusted the white eyelet sundress she had on. "We need to do this, and you know it."

"True. C'mon, let's go."

The couple shared a gentle kiss before leaving their apartment. As they drove off, their hands intertwined tightly. Lucina smiled, and Shulk did as well.

"So by doing this, we'll be able to go to heaven when we die?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," answered Lucina. "That's why it's important that we do this."

They were driving to a secluded part of California for a "ceremony" of sorts. Lucina and Shulk were going to repent their sins to become born again Christians. By doing this, they had a strong feeling that they were going to be able to go into heaven once they died. It had been Lucina's suggestion, and Shulk had accepted it without any hesitation.

"It's still you and I 'til the day we die, right?" Shulk asked.

"Always," Lucina said.

Shulk kissed her cheek. "Good."

_Gargoyles standing at the front of your gate._

_Tryin' to tell me to wait,_

_But I can't wait to see you._

The couple finally made it to their destination. They got out of the car, and walked to the highest point of the isolated field. Lucina closed her eyes and let the cool breeze tickle her skin. Her hair flew behind her, and the skirt of her dress did the same. She silently took it all in.

Her sense of tranquility was suddenly interrupted by Shulk's arms wrapping around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Lucy… it's time," he said.

"Let's get started, then," Lucina replied.

_So I run, like I'm mad, to heaven's door._

_I don't wanna be bad,_

_I won't cheat you no more._

Shulk led her to a large pool full of Holy Water.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Lucina giggled.

She carefully got in, not caring that her dress was getting soaked in the process. She made sure that every part of her was completely submerged.

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Shulk recited.

Lucina promptly poked her head out of the pool, gasping for air as she did. She smoothed her hair down with her hands as she stepped out of the pool.

"Ready?" she asked.

Shulk nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

_Don't be afraid of me,_

_Don't be ashamed._

_Walk in the way of my soft resurrection._

"I now baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Lucina declared.

Shulk submerged his whole body in the pool of Holy Water for several minutes before coming up for air. When he joined Lucina, she kissed his lips passionately.

"We did it, babe," she whispered.

"We sure did," Shulk said happily. "I love you so much, Lucina."

"Oh, Shulk… I love you, too."

Before they share another kiss, the sun in the sky suddenly got brighter. The couple looked up, completely awe struck.

"Naga? Is that you?" Lucina called out.

"Indeed, it is," Naga replied. "I must say, I am quite pleased with what you two just did for me. It was wise of you to repent your sins and ask for forgiveness. You've made me happy."

"We're so glad to hear that," Shulk said.

"Have… have you forgiven us?" Lucina asked.

"I most certainly have," Naga answered. "I truly believe that you both deserve to come to heaven."

Relieved and overjoyed with the news, the couple embraced and kissed. They focused back on Naga a moment later.

"So, what happens now?" Lucina wondered out loud.

"Well," Naga said, "you are coming to heaven now. That is, unless you want to stay on Earth longer."

Shulk and Lucina exchanged surprised glances. After all, they hadn't expected to hear that.

"Do you wanna go now, Lucy?" Shulk asked.

"Only if you're coming with me," Lucina said.

"I will, love."

Lucina nodded before looking back up at the sky to speak to Naga. "We're ready."

It only took a moment for two blue rays of light to appear from the sky. One hit Lucina, and the other hit Shulk. Each ray of light brought them up to heaven- their Garden of Eden.

Redemption was now theirs. They were back in paradise.

_Roses, Bel Air, take me there._

_I've been waiting to meet you._

_Grenadine sunshine, and it fades sublime._

_Darling, I'm willing to greet you._

_Come to me, baby._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**I've been shipping them ever since I read MahNati's fanfic _Self Support_. It's interesting, to say the least. Thank you for your kind words. I'm so glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_

_February 17th, 2015, 11:11 AM EST: my dream fanfic is complete._


End file.
